


A Small World

by SedotanHijau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedotanHijau/pseuds/SedotanHijau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa dunia ini sempit. Namun aku belum ingin mempercayainya. Karena diri ini belum dapat merasakan dunia luar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small World

Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa dunia ini sempit.

Dunia yang selalu ia yakini luas, ternyata sangat sempit untuk dirasakan. Meskipun secara wilayah, mereka tak terkalahkan saking lebarnya tanah dan permukaan yang dapat ia pijaki.

Namun aku belum ingin mempercayainya.

Aku tidak ingin tertipu dengan pepatah itu.

Hanya satu alasanku,

_Karena diri ini belum dapat merasakan dunia luar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Small World**

**[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic**

**K+**

**Positive AU, OOC, Typo, RiEren(?)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah...suasana hari yang tetap damai.

Suara tawa dan keceriaan yang merdu dari teman-temanku yang tetap semangat beraktivitas pagi di ruangan yang cukup luas ini.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum di sudut ruangan sambil menikmati cahaya matahari pagi terbias lewat kaca jendela transparan dengan cantik tanpa bisa banyak bergerak. Sudah beberapa minggu ini kepala serta tubuhku sakit dan tidak mau menurut dengan kemauan. Sehingga aku tidak bisa ikut bermain dengan teman-temanku yang lain yang terlihat lincah bergerak kesana-kemari.

Ah...aku ingin cepat-cepat bergabung dengan mereka. Bermain dengan mereka...aku sudah cukup bosan di tempat ini. Memandangi dunia luar yang entah kapan akan aku arungi. Menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputku...mengadopsiku.

Biasanya, aku selalu ditemani kedua teman baikku. Sayangnya mereka sudah diadopsi terlebih dahulu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya berselang beberapa hari, mereka berdua dijemput oleh orang yang telah memilih mereka.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kapan waktuku tiba.

Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan usapan lembut pada kepalaku seperti mereka yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk melihat dunia luar.

Sebenarnya, salah satu temanku yang bernama Mikasa pernah meminta kepada orang yang mengadopsinya untuk mengadopsiku juga. Aku hanya bisa terkejut saat ia meminta hal itu dengan sedikit menangis seperti anak kecil. Namun aku sudah menduga bahwa mereka tidak akan mengambilku.

Ya.

Mungkin mereka hanya membutuhkan satu saja.

Dan Mikasa adalah yang mereka cari.

Mikasa itu pintar, cantik, dan mungkin sempurna di mata orang-orang. Maka aku tak heran mereka menjatuhkan pilihan pada dirinya.

Lalu ada Armin yang merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaikku.

Ia yang jenius, tenang, dan lucu pastinya menarik perhatian siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Kini hanya tinggal aku yang masih menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputku.

Walau aku sadar bahwa diriku tak sespesial mereka berdua...aku masih ingin percaya bahwa akan ada orang yang akan datang untukku.

Dan membawaku ke dunia yang sudah aku nantikan sejak lama.

.

.

_KLEN—TENG!—_

Suara bel pintu terdengar dari ruangan tempat kami bermain.

Menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang datang entah siapa itu.

Aku penasaran apakah orang yang akan datang menjemput salah satu dari kami disini?

Kudengar percakapan samar yang berada di balik pintu geser yang membatasi ruangan ini dengan ruangan luar dimana pintu masuk utama berada. Suara pengasuh kami yang lembut pun menghiasi indera pendengaranku. Namun mataku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pintu disana untuk digeser tak kunjung datang. Sepertinya bukan seseorang yang urusan utamanya untuk mengambil salah satu dari kami.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, lalu menaruh pandangan kedua mata kepada taman luar lewat jendela yang berada di sebelahku ini. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Namun semangatku untuk menyambut siapa yang akan datang sudah tak sebesar tadi.

Mungkin pengasuh kami hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa cemilan pagi akan segera disediakan sebentar lagi. Hal ini akan membuat teman-temanku yang sedang bermain menjadi lebih ceria.

Sayangnya, suara lembut yang kunantikan tidak bergema. Malah terganti dengan suara langkah kaki yang dapat kutangkap dengan tajam oleh indera pendengaranku yang cukup sensitif. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan aura seseorang disebelahku.

Ia membuat bayangan yang cukup tinggi di tempatku yang sedang asyik bersantai memandangi rerumputan taman. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada seseorang disampingku...dan tak kusadari kedua mataku terbelalak melihat sesosok dengan wajah yang...datar nan serius disaat bersamaan?

"Petra, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kan?" kulihat ia berbicara sambil menatap intens kedalam urat-urat bola mataku. Ukh! Tatapan yang menegangkan tulang-tulangku. Membuat diri ini beku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ya. Hanya tinggal melakukan beberapa prosedur kecil saja, kok." Kulihat Petra yang berjalan mendekati kami sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas dengan santai. Saat kukembalikan pandangan mataku ke tempat awal, mata kelabunya yang kecil dan sipit itu masih setia memperlihatkan keindahannya.

Ah! Aku ingat orang ini.

Ia pernah kemari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu geser yang selalu setia kulihat jika tiap kali dentang bel pintu masuk utama berirama. Ia berdiri seperti hanya mengamati seisi ruangan ini. Bahkan teman-temanku pun tidak terlalu peduli akan kehadirannya.

Figurnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk seorang pria kebanyakan, membuatnya khas dimemori ini. Namun aku tidak menyangka jika ia memiliki tatapan menusuk serta indah dalam bersamaan. Tatapan yang berhasil membuatku beku ditempat, seperti sekarang ini.

"Tuan Rivaille, kau yakin ingin mengadopsinya? Bukan maksudku ingin menghalang-halangimu untuk mengadopsi _sih_ , namun mengingat standarmu akan kebersihan sangat tinggi sekali...aku masih tidak menyangka akan menjatuhkan pilihanmu padanya. Ia sudah sebulan lebih sakit dan belum memperlihatkan perkembangan yang cukup baik untuk sembuh." Pengasuhku memang mengatakan apa adanya sehingga hal ini tidak membuatku marah.

Ya...tubuhku tidak sebagus dengan mereka para teman-temanku yang berada disini. Sepertinya kata sehat adalah kata yang cukup mahal untuk tubuh ini. Maka dari itu banyak orang yang tidak ingin mengambilku.

Namun...jantungku cukup berdetak hebat saat mendengar Petra mengatakan bahwa orang ini akan mengadopsiku...Benarkah?

Benarkah kau akan mengambilku wahai orang dengan rambut belah tengah serta berponi? -tidak sopan sekali rasanya aku, namun apa daya aku sudah terlanjur senang!

"Ya. Aku akan tetap memilihnya." Singkat namun berhasil membuatku senang setengah mati. Ingin rasanya aku melompat tinggi sambil berdansa!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu...kau boleh memberinya nama." Ucap Petra sambil membuka lembar-lembar kertas yang sempat ia pegang dan menjetikkan ujung pena untuk mengeluarkan mata tinta. Ia bersiap untuk menulis sesuatu.

Nama?

Sama seperti Mikasa dan Armin...

Nama yang diberikan oleh orang yang menjemput mereka.

"Eren..."

Eh?

"Oke...namanya adalah Er—..."

"Eren Jaeger."

Aku tertegun mendengarkan dua kata yang terucap dari kedua bibir tipis pria berkulit pucat. Bahkan Petra pun sempat menghentikan coretan penanya di atas kertas dan mengambil lirikan ke arah orang disampingku. Hening diantara kami bertiga meski suara berisik masih dihasilkan oleh teman-temanku yang sedang asyik berlalu lalang di belakang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar dan tegas kepada perempuan disebelahnya. Petra langsung berdeham kecil sebelum menjawab,

"T-tidak. Hanya saja...jarang ada seseorang memberi nama pada adopsiannya dengan dua kata. A-apa ini nama keluarga anda, Tuan Rivaille?" Kudengar nada keraguan dari Petra yang memiliki surai berwarna madu. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke salah satu belakang telinga lalu melanjutkan coretan di atas kertas yang sempat terhenti.

"Bukan." Pria ini...suka sekali menjawab dengan kata yang singkat ya? Aku sedikit heran.

"O-oh. Baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkan yang lainnya. Permisi, Tuan Rivaille." Pengasuhku ini mungkin sudah tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak karena respon yang ia dapatkan sedikit pahit. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan bercat biru muda pucat yang kusukai.

Aku pun memfokuskan pandanganku kembali kepada orang yang akan mengambilku hari ini. Orang yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Yo, Eren." Sapaan singkat dengan nama baruku. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika aku juga familiar dengan nama yang ia berikan. Bahkan aku pun familiar dengan nama pengasuhku yang baru ini.

Rivaille?

Seperti aku pernah mendengarnya...tidak, bahkan seperti aku sering kali memanggil nama tersebut.

Kurasakan jari-jarinya yang kurus mengelus pipiku dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Hangat.

Kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan selalu diibaratkan dengan suhu yang dingin.

Ah...hangat yang nyaman...

Wangi tubuhnya yang entah kenapa aku rindukan ketika ia mengecup keningku serta menghilangkan rasa sakit kepala yang menjuluri seluruh area kepala.

"...Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan pun terngiang di telinga sebelum aku tertidur pulas dibuai oleh rasa nyaman darinya.

.

Menemukanku?

Apa kita pernah bertemu?

Ah, meskipun aku merasa kita pernah bertemu, sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu.

Karenamu aku dapat melihat dunia luar.

Karenamu aku dapat mengerti arti dari kebebasan.

Karenamu...

_"Aku pulang, Rivaille..."_

...aku jadi teringat suatu memori yang entah darimana datangnya.

Baru kali ini aku menantikan hari esok dengan sangat antusias. Hahaha~

Mohon bimbinganmu ya, Rivaille.

.

_Mungkin dunia ini memang sempit._

_Mungkin benar dunia ini tak seluas yang dirasakan._

_Namun aku masih menerka-nerka seperti apa hari esok yang akan kualami?_

_Terlebih bersama orang yang..._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Hayo kenapa Erennya gak ngomong ke Levi? :D #senyummaut #plak  
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfiksi aneh ini!  
> have a nice days and stay awesome!


End file.
